Trials of Love
by Jackinator
Summary: Kennen enters the League and Teemo is surprised by his presence. One thing leads to another, and they fall for each other. But unexpected events happen and their relationship will be tested by the Trials of Love. Rated M for lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone over the horizon, filling the room with radiant light. A small body could be seen shifting around under the covers of his small, purple bed. Slowly, he stretched his cramped-self upwards, letting the sheets fall and revealing himself to be the one and only ninja yordle, Kennen, better known as the Heart of the Tempest. He rolled out of bed and as he started doing his morning exercises, which consisted of various quick workouts to kickstart his metabolism, his mind was focused on the day ahead. He just got inducted into the League, where the best of Runeterra gather for many reasons, of which his was to protect Ionia. Later in the afternoon, he will be moving into the Institute, his new 'home' away from the Kinkou Temple. A room had already been constructed for him, so all he had to do was to pack his personal belongings to take there. There wasn't much stuff that he had anyway, so packing would not take too long. He removed a small carrier from his closet and began placing some clothing and weapons into it. At the very bottom of his cupboard, Kennen removed his most valuable procession, a photo album of his past before he joined the Kinkou Order. Everyday, regardless of how tired he was from training or a mission, he would leaf through this book that contained many happy memories. Seeing these pictures would relax him, especially those that contained his best friend. When he was young, Kennen played with the creme-coloured yordle whenever he got the chance, always eager to show off his agility and speed to him while playing tag. Sometimes, they would go to the forest and play hide-and-seek, with Kennen losing most of the time because the latter could camouflage into his surroundings with ease. Eventually, they had to part ways as Kennen pursued his dream of being part of the Kinkou Order while his friend stayed in Bandle City. Looking at a selfie taken of the two of the covered in dirt after another round of hide-and-seek, Kennen sighed deeply,"Teemo..."

Finally finishing what was left of his small luggage, Kennen changed out of his night clothes and into his ninja garb, tossing his laundry into the bag. "I'll just wash them later at the Institute." He thought. Then there was a knock on the door. "Kennen! Breakfast is ready!" A female voice rang out. Immediately, Kennen jumped up and began jogging to the dining room. Despite all the years of eating her cooking, he still couldn't get enough of Akali's appetising cuisine. Even before he entered the room, a delightful aroma wafted through the air, tickling his senses. He was then greeted by Shen's emotionless tone, already halfway through his bacon and eggs. Akali also acknowledged his presence, except in a more motherly way. "Took you long enough! This is going to be your last breakfast from me since, at the Institute, we will have no personal kitchens. So, I made a special one today. Enjoy!" Kennen gladly obeyed as he took his seat and began tucking into the meal before him, savouring every bite. After finishing up, Akali took their plates to the sink while Shen and Kennen went off to fetch their luggages. Later, the trio met up at the entrance of the Kinkou Temple, luggages in tow. "So how are we travelling there again?" Kennen curiously asked. Akali looked down at him, replying,"the summoners are going to create a portal that will allow us to instantly travel to the Institute. They are a bit late though." Just as she finished that sentence, a glimmer of light shone from within the doorway to the Temple, slowly expanding until it matched the size of the doorway it covered. One by one, they stepped through it, feeling like they were passing through a sheet of cold water.

After squinting for a moment, Kennen's eyes finally adjusted to the brightness of his new surroundings. He was in a intensely lit place that was slowly dimming. People in purple robes surrounded them, their hands still glaring with arcane magic. "Welcome to the Institute, Kinkou Order!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: After playing around with the settings on Google Doc, I finally found out the way to put these notes. Just want to say that I am glad that someone took the time to review this story, but because he did it as a guest, I won't be able to thank him. However, he gave me some really useful tips on how to write my future chapters. Also, this chapter won't be as long as my previous because I only have an hour before I go for training (I play rugby) but I will still try my best to make this chapter enjoyable.**

_**Kennen's POV(Point Of View)**_

My ninja training kicked in as I quickly surveyed my new surroundings. It didn't take a genius to work out that we were amongst summoners, a well-renowned group of people that maintain the League and the order of Runeterra. Out of regard for their power, we bowed, hands by our sides. Then there was a chuckle from one of the summoners.

"There is absolutely no need for that." He said in an cheerful yet deep voice. "We also respect each and everyone here at the League so there is no need to behave so formally."

Immediately, we straightened up, inducing yet another chuckle from the summoner. He continued his welcome speech,"as you know, the Institute is home to the champions of the League of Legends. There are some guidelines to follow here. However, being the Kinkou Order, I presume you three can behave in a civil manner, seeing that you gave us respect, so I do not expect any trouble. Nonetheless, there is a booklet that will be given to you about the Institute at the entrance. Any further enquiries can be entertained by approaching any of the summoners or champions. Have a good day." A white door opened up behind the summoner as he stepped aside. Together with Akali and Shen, I stepped into it, feeling the familiar coolness of the portal once again.

It wasn't as hard a landing as I thought it would've been. We were in front of a brown, wooden desk that kinda looked like it was shaped after a banana. Sitting behind it was yet another summoner, his face concealed by the same purple robe that all summoners adorned. "Greetings!" He began, rising up from his seat, "Here are the booklets that you have been informed about." He took out them out of a drawer from the desk, handing them to us. It felt smooth under my fingers. "There is a map on the back that show the different departments around the Institute, but I will let you familiarise with it yourselves. There is a slight problem about the accommodations for you, Kennen." He looked down at me. "As a yordle, you should have been immediately allocated to the Bandle City department. However, as you have been staying in Ionia for the recent years, there is a slight conflict about where you should stay. As a result, you have the decision of staying at the Ionia or Bandle City department."

This surprised me. I thought that I would have to stay with Akali and Shen. Since I have a choice now, why not? "I would like to stay at the Bandle City department." I replied.

"Wise decision. I was hoping that you would say that. It would have been much more difficult to construct a room that will fit you at with the Ionians for obvious reasons. Your room shall be ready this evening, so you can explore the Institute for the rest of the afternoon. Have a nice day!" He sat back down behind the desk, resuming whatever he was doing. Akali then spoke,"Kennen, don't get into trouble, ok?" She was always acting motherly to me, not that I disliked it. "Alright!" I chirped back, excited about finally meeting up with my kind. Akali and Shen picked up their luggages and strolled away, presumingly towards their quarters. Similarly, I walked out of the building, looking down at the map in my hand with luggage in hand.

**For those who are wondering about Teemo's appearance(or not for the case may be), he will appear in the next chapter. Once again, reviews will be really appreciated and have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author notes: As you may have already guessed, I play League of Legends. And because of the Patch 4.21 server maintenance, I have nothing else to do for fun(not that I'm saying that writing FF sucks). I always use at least an hour to write each chapter and I use google **_**a lot**_** to find the perfect vocabulary and spelling so for those who complain about my chapters being short, it's because of time constraint. This story is not entirely my idea(mostly the plot is mine) but I kinda referred to writers like Kallingmekaprix and Soojimasu for the writing style and characters. You should also check them out. Once again, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_**Kennen's POV**_

Once I stepped outside, I didn't expect the sun to be shrouded by clouds, so I can imagine how stupid I looked when I came out of the building, eyes squinting. Without the usual glare from the sun, I could easily see the beautiful surroundings that would be my new home. Smooth, white bricks joined together with cement created paths that conjoined the many buildings here. Trees were rampant with short, neatly trimmed grass at their feet where construction did not touch the ground. Many champions walked around proud and tall, making me feel inferior to them. It was just so breathtaking being amongst such great powers.

Suddenly, I heard a strange noise."Gurgle!" Ohh. I haven't eaten since this morning. I didn't even realise I was even hungry until now. Guess I have to find the cafeteria then. Looking back down at the map, I pinpointed the cafeteria and began my journey.

_**Teemo's POV**_

There was a buzz of excitement within the walls of the Bandle City department. A new yordle was joining us. " We must give him or her a grand welcome from us!" Poppy exclaimed. She was always taking charge of the situation, no matter how big or small it was. But I couldn't care less. After Lulu's addition to the League, new yordle champions didn't seem so exciting anymore. I was among the first of the 3 yordles to be inducted into the League, so I can be considered to be a 'senior' yordle. The moment I got the chance, I snuck out of Poppy's briefing, wanting no part of it.

Since I have been at the Institute for so long, it was no longer a foreign place to me. I have already gotten used to the abnormally large and high places that humans consider 'normal'. The only place that I don't feel tiny in was the pond. It didn't even need to have a smaller replica of it for yordles, unlike places like our rooms, as it was still a fun place to be at, regardless of size. I often went there to enjoy the serenity and peace it seemed to give off, so it was not unusual for me to be heading there again. The tall trees around the pond blocked the sunlight from reaching it, maintaining the cool temperature of the water. The occasional breeze blowing through my hair made me feel like I was on another one of Corki's rides again. Fishes swam through the crystal-clear water effortlessly. Sometimes, champions would come here and swim, scaring off the fishes, so it was best to come here when everyone is off to lunch or something to see them.

All of a sudden, I heard a branch snap. Someone was here! I don't like to socialise with people that much, mainly because they think I'm psychotic with my 'multiple personalities'. It was true that I had another personality that took over when I'm summoned, but I can control it, most of the time... A neat trick I had was to stand still, because I can turn stealthed this way. Unlike some champions like Renekton and Jinx, who have their abilities deactivated when they leave the summoning platform and reactivated when they are summoned, I can keep mine on, making situations like these avoidable. The being slowly came into view with a map in one hand and a carrier in the other. It looked quite short for a human, so it must be a yordle. But all the other yordles were at the department still, so who was this? He looked like a little ninja, almost like someone I knew a while back… But it couldn't be him. He went to join the Kinkou Order. I continued to observe the yordle. He looked lost, scratching his head every few seconds and constantly looking back at the map. Maybe I can go help him?

But, at that moment, I saw bubbles appearing at the top of the pond. Something was coming up to the surfaces!The lost yordle was oblivious to this possible threat, still looking down at his map. A blue creature slowly rose from the water, about the same size as a yordle but had gills down his sides and tentacles on his head. It was Fizz, the Tidal Trickster! I heard about him before and even played matches with him but he was disliked by everyone because, like his name suggests, he is a trickster, always playing pranks on people. He was one of the few champions that I had no idea where he resided at. Turns out that he stays in the pond. He then caught the yordle's attention. I was too far away to actually hear the conversation, so all I could do was to watch them having some lively conversation. Then the yordle actually flipped back his hood, and I was shocked when I saw his adorable and light brown face!

KENNEN?

**So that was actually a fun chapter to write. I didn't expect myself to write such a long one today. Took 2 hours to actually complete it. As always, reviews would be nice and have a great day/night**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes: It is half-past midnight, yet I'm writing another chapter. You know why? Because I love writing! Just joking. I do love writing, but that isn't the reason why I'm doing it now. I need my hair to dry before I go to sleep(I hate hairdryers, so noisy) and I'm going to camp for the next 5 days so there will TEMPORARILY be no more chapters until I come back. Another thing I have noticed is that I haven't gotten any more reviews, so please review my work as, like I said before, it will be greatly appreciated.**

_**Teemo's POV**_

Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! Kennen, my childhood friend, is now standing before my very eyes! I thought I would never see him again. All the times that we spent together started rushing through my head. Those unwinnable games of tag. Looking at Kennen unknowingly walking past me over and over again during hide-and-seek. Going to each others home for sleepovers. The very person I spent all my free time with was here at the Institute!I could just run up to him and surprise him again like I used to do after he gave up seeking me, but I restrained myself because it would have been rude to barge into a conversation. Especially this one. I was surprised that Fizz wasn't acting playful like he usually was. He seemed more mature with his body posture, his back straightened up and his arms crossed. Suddenly, Fizz walked out of the pond and, with Kennen following behind, he strolled out of the pond area. Filled with curiosity, I sneaked behind them.

_**Kennen's POV(Before he entered the pond area)**_

The map is just so confusing. The pictures on it looks nothing like it actually does. Must have been outdated. I soon found myself beside this pond. It looked so clear, I wish I can just take a dip in it now, but my hunger came first. I didn't even realise that he was around until I heard a voice.

"Hey! Who are you? Never seen you before." This gave me a jolt. I looked up to see who it was, coming face to face with some kind of aquatic creature. His voice sounded childish yet slightly deep, although he was the size of a fully grown yordle. He couldn't be human for sure. "Hello? I asked you a question." He continued. Quite impatient. Reminds me of Rumble, another yordle I often played with when I was younger. "I'm Kennen. I just got inducted into the League yesterday." I replied.

"No wonder. What are you doing here?"

"I kinda got lost while I was trying to get to the cafeteria."

" I can show you the way if you like." He then exclaimed proudly, lifting his hand up and pointing his thumb at his chest.

"That would be nice. Thanks."

" You look funny with that thing over your head. Could you remove it so that I can see your face?" Obviously he doesn't know much about life on land.

"Sure." I pulled back my hood, letting my silky fur bounce freely in the wind. He stared at my face for a while, before he walked towards me. He was standing on the water surface? I move back so that he could stand on the ground, before he started strolling away with a smile on his face, saying,"the cafeteria is this way. Come on!" He seemed to be a helpful person, so I guess he will make a good friend. Picking up my dropped carrier bag, I followed behind him closely, not wanting to get lost again.

**Author notes: Sorry for the slow story progression. I think it is quite slow anyway, but I felt a need to show the same part from both POVs. As you might have guessed, Fizz will play a major role in the plot, but I won't tell you exactly what. Have a great day/night! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author notes: Hey guys! I'm back from my camp and ready as ever to write another chapter. Honestly, I wasn't really into writing chapters for this story because of my lack of reviews and views but at this time, while I'm writing this, I just hit 100 views for chapter 1! Also, I just got a review yesterday from The Black Lord and it just encouraged me to continue writing. Thanks! Here is the next chapter that you all have been waiting for! By the way, as you read this story, just ignore the actual release dates for the champions.**

_**Teemo's POV**_

The sun beat down harshly on my body. As a yordle, it is always a bad idea to walk around in the summer heat as your fur will cause you to sweat profusely. Normally, I would have spent this time in the cool shade with a big jug of honey mead. But I just chanced upon my best friend, Kennen. No way I was gonna let him leave again... Not again… Staying a fair distance away, I followed Fizz and Kennen, curious of their destination. After another 5 minutes, they eventually stopped at the cafeteria. I mentally gave myself a slap on the forehead. Of course they were going for lunch since it was lunchtime. They talked for a while longer, and then Fizz did something unexpected.

He gave Kennen a quick peck on the lips!

Time stood still for a moment. All sorts of emotions started swirling within me, a vortex gnawing at my mind. Anger. Disappointment. Fear. I was on the verge of letting it all loose until Kennen took a step back, his face in shock. All of my emotions vanished, quickly being replaced by a strange joy. He spun around and jogged into the cafeteria, leaving Fizz standing outside for a while before he too took off. Obviously Kennen didn't enjoy the kiss. Then I realised something. Now was my opportunity to talk to Kennen! How could I forget my original objective? I started walking toward the cafeteria, but I was still bothered from earlier on. Why did I get all those feelings just now…?

_**Kennen's POV(after the incident)**_

Well, that was awkward. That fish dude just kissed me. He explained to me that he saw other people do it before, so he wanted to do it with me. It was definitely clear that he has little to no experience of life on land. Not wanting to look at him differently, I dismissed this incident and focused on the lunch I was going to have. It was kinda a habit for me to focus on stuff I was gonna do. Once I stepped through the glass doors, the cold wind of air-conditioning hit me in the face. It dawned on me that I was sweating heavily from the heat outside so this was a nice contrast. I accidently bumped into this heavily muscled guy. I looked up at his face and saw a bald head with a mustache on it. He looked very formidable, but when he spoke, he didn't seem so scary after all.

"Hello there, little one! You seem new around here. What is your name?" He sounded like he was from the Freljord, even dressed like one with animal hides as pants held up with a giant belt that depicted a ram. Hopefully those aren't yordle hides.

"Hi! I'm Kennen and I am new around here." I replied.

"Kennen. Sounds like a person with a strroong heart." He dragged the word with a deep voice. " My name is Braum. Well then, I must be off. Do enjoy yourself here." And with that, he walked off towards the glass doors. As I looked at his massive body barely fit through the doors, I saw a little ball of creme-coloured fur standing patiently for Braum to pass through. He seemed familiar,like that someone I looked at through a photo this morning… Then the ball of fur glanced up at me. It was unmistakeable. It could only be him.

"TEEMO!" I shouted his name. Sprinting up to him, I pulled him into an embrace. His fur was still as fluffy and comfortable as I could remember, still bearing the earthy smell that always clung to him. He hugged me back. "Kennen!" He exclaimed with great joy.

"I can't believe that you are here! We have so much catching up to do." I released my grip on him.

"I know right! I missed you so much! Come on, let's go grab some lunch first. I'm starving." With him by my side, we went to get our trays. Most of the champions had already eaten lunch, so there wasn't much of a selection left. Nonetheless, what remained still looked edible so we piled what we wanted and went over to the strangely deserted yordle section of the cafeteria. Mini tables and chairs had to be made specifically for us yordles. We sat down at one of the tables, placing our overloaded trays carefully on the table. When we said that we were starving, we really were meant it.

Amidst the occasional bite, there were bits of conversation of memories in the air. Our sleepovers at each others houses. Pulling pranks on our neighbours by wrapping toilet paper around them. Then we talked about life apart from each other. Teemo became a senior scout, upholding the scout's code in every way he can and joining the League after being noticed by the summoners for successfully bringing down an evil dark yordle who also joined the League, apparently. I joined the Kinkou Order, which only consisted of three ninjas, but we were feared as we had great power.

After finishing our lunch, Teemo suddenly looked up at me, his face contorted with shock. " I just realised that I forgot about something for you! Come with me now." He jumped off his seat and ran off. I obeyed without question, thinking that this was going to be a nice surprise.

**Author notes: So there you have it. My next instalment for this story. I think that I got a bit carried away with writing this but do take some time for a review, please. Once again, have a great day/night!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes: Merry Christmas everyone! I'm just at home doing nothing, so I thought why not write another chapter? So here it is guys!**

_**Kennen's POV**_

Clouds loomed around in the sky, blocking most of the sun's radiation upon this earth. Needless to say, it was now the afternoon. There was an occasional breeze that ran through both our furs as we ran towards the Bandle City department. Doing this reminded me about our many games of Tag, chasing each other in the cool afternoon of the forest surrounding Bandle City. Those were the times… Then I bumped into a furry wall. I accidentally ran into Teemo, who stopped abruptly, making us both tumble onto the ground with me sprawled on Teemo.

"Whoops! Sorry! Why did you suddenly stop?" I squeaked.

"We are here at the Ban…" He trailed off. For some unknown reason, I felt a sense of pure comfort laying on top of Teemo. I lost interest in what he was saying and just admired his adorable face. His smooth-looking lips were moving, but I heard nothing. His eyes were looking up towards a building up ahead. I could just lay with him for the rest of the...wait a sec! Why am I looking at my best friend in such a arousing way? I snapped myself back to reality and shoved myself off him.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. I must have pushed him too hard.

"Ehh.. oops? I really underestimate my strength sometimes." Really, I do.

"That's ok. Anyway, here we are!" I looked up at the building. It appeared tiny compared to the other grand buildings around the Institute but, through the eyes of a yordle, it was perfect. The words 'Bandle City Department' were painted in a bold white colour across the top of the double doored entrance. We walked up to the brown doors. It was nice to finally feel normally sized again and I grabbed the handle and twisted it. I was totally unprepared for my surprise.

As soon as I entered, I was awestruck by the many familiar faces of friends and neighbours I haven't seen in forever. They all stood in a semicircle, practically surrounding me, Poppy strolled up to me.

"Welcome to the Institute, Kennen." She again, she took charge of thing. "We got something to show you. Come with me." She always had a commanding attitude. I followed her down the hallway, passing other doors with the names of all the yordles here.

At last, we arrived at the end of the long stretch and I saw a door with my name on it. Poppy then turned around and passed me a key. "Go ahead and open it." I obeyed and what I saw amazed me. It looked just like my home in Bandle City! My purple bed was against the window, illuminated by the sun. A couch was placed in front of a large television. To my surprise, there was a mini kitchen at one corner. I guess Akali was wrong. Shelves of books were stacked against a desk near my bed, most of them about ninja training and other such stuff. The similarities were impeccable. How did they manage to do this?

"In case you are wondering, Teemo played a huge part in the creation of this place." Poppy said. I looked at Teemo, who was wearing his usual grin. "He helped to describe your home to the best of his ability and told us how to place them." Must have been all the sleepovers that he remembered. I pulled him into a hug, whispering into his ear.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

**Author Notes: I'm not sure how to continue this story so I decided to just cut this chapter short. I will think over it and provide the next chapter as soon as I can. Once again, reviews will be appreciated. Have a great day/night!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Notes: My story just hit 569 views! I'm so excited at how it is getting slowly popular. About this chapter, I thought over it enough and I decided to kinda copy a bit of this fanfic I read called 'Aria of Isolation' by Soojimasu. You should really check him out. I apologise beforehand if Soojimasu is reading this and gets angry at me for copying his story development but I simply can't think about any other way to develop Kennen and Teemo's relationship. Anyway, here it is!**

_**Kennen's POV**_

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Not in a boring and bland way since Teemo was with me, showing me the rest of the Institute. I especially liked the dojo here, having all the weapons and equipment I needed to train with. When the sun finally started to fall below the horizon, we went back to the cafeteria to grab dinner. This time, however, it was quite crowded, with pretty much every champion in the League gathering here. Nonetheless, we got some grub and sat ourselves down at the yordle tables, struggling to make conversation amidst the buzz in the room.

After dinner, we strolled back to the Bandle City department in the moonlight. I didn't even notice that the day passed so quickly. Teemo reminded me at the door about that time when I ate too many yanube fruits, the sweetest fruit in Runeterra. I got so high that I started sprinting around the whole of Bandle City three times before I tuckered out back at his house. Those were the times… When play was everything and work had no place in our lives. We parted ways at the hallways, going to our separate rooms for the night. My luggage was still unpacked, but I felt too lazy and sluggish to unpack right now so I just dived under the covers and fell fast asleep.

It was cold. And everything around me was white. Must be another dream. A forest materialised slowly before my eyes. The ground spreading around before several trees sprouted. Soon, a whole lot more joined the cluster.

"Wait for me!"

I heard a voice from behind me. Sounded like a boy. Turning around, I was proven right. But the yordle boy wasn't alone. He was actually chasing another creme-coloured boy. He seemed familiar.

"Try and catch up, slowpoke!" Looking closer, the boy being chased looked like me! He was dressed in a plain white shirt and blue shorts. I used to love wearing simple clothing before I joined the Kinkou Order. Until I found out that my ninja garb was surprisingly comfortable. I get it now. I'm in a memory! Except from a third-person's perspective. Then the other boy had to be none other than Teemo! The young Teemo was sprinting with all his might, but he simply couldn't catch up. Seeing this brought a grin to my face. They, or us, looked so adorable.

*Knock Knock*

Huh? What was that? Everything around me just vanished in that instant, returning to the darkness of the night. My eyes opened up, the moon shining brightly through the window. Then the sound came again.

*Knock Knock* Someone was at the door! I leaped out of bed and just went to unlock the door. Who could possibly be awake at this time? Argh, I just want to sleep. But when I opened the door, all my anger flushed away. Teemo stood at the entrance in his night clothes, looking down at the ground almost apologetically.

"Hey. Erm… sorry to disturb you but I had a nightmare again." He started. Oh yeah. His other personality sometimes gave him horrible nightmares that made him wake up in horror or start screaming in the night. I completely forgot about this problem he had. "Tristana is fast asleep and isn't waking up, so is it ok if I sleep here tonight?" The only way he overcomes this at night is when he can sleep in the comfort of another person. "Sure." I replied, moving aside to let him in. "Thanks." I closed the door behind him, but before I could say anything, he promptly made his way to my bed and got himself comfortable. This was going to be awkward. I'm going to bed with my best friend. I could sleep on the floor, but I'll probably wake up the next day with backaches. Sure, it was fine to share a bed when we were little but now? Reluctantly, I slipped next to him under the covers.

I still couldn't sleep. I just can't get over the fact that Teemo was sleeping right next to me. Maybe the floor might be a good idea? Then all of a sudden, I heard a soft whimper. That's strange! He shouldn't have a nightmare when he is around me. I turned over towards him and saw that he was shivering. His breathing was getting ragged. Did his condition get worse? I was unsure about what to do until I heard him speak.

"Don't leave me, Kennen." Hearing these words stunned me. "Please. No." He started pleading. I was at loss for words. His face was contorted in sadness, almost like he was going to cry. He must have been reliving the moment when I boarded the ship to Ionia. He wasn't acting like these at my departure. He acted like he was cool with it, that he was fine, but this moment showed otherwise. This must have been his real feelings. Looking at this shaking figure pained me. I pulled him into an embrace and held him tighter than I ever had before, whispering into his ear," I'm here for you."

Almost like magic, his body relaxed. Almost all the pain disappeared in an instant. But he was still whimpering. A single tear fell from his eye, reflecting the moonlight from the window. I wanted to say something important to him, and I guessed that this was the perfect time to say it. I planted my lips against his, and before I took another breath, I said it.

"I love you, Teemo." And the whimpering stopped…

**Author Notes: There you go guys! The next step to strengthen their relationship. Once again, reviews will be greatly appreciated especially for this important chapter. Have a great day/night!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes: Hey there! Chapter 7 got two reviews that boosted my confidence to write another chapter. But I have a problem right now. My holidays are nearly over and my rugby training is starting tomorrow, school starting again this week! These will seriously affect the amount of chapters I can churn out each week but do not fear. I WILL finish this story because I love writing fanfics. Maybe even start another fanfic after this one(a gay and LoL one, of course) Enjoy this instalment of Trials of Love!**

_**Teemo's POV(Dreaming)**_

He was always there for me. Everyday, we would go play in the forest or head to town for treats with our parents. He was by my side for most of my childhood because I liked being around him. Something about him made me feel fuzzy on the inside. Even just looking at his cheerful face would bring warmth to my heart. Only now I realise, after that incident yesterday, that I had a crush for him all along.

I was in love with Kennen…

_**Teemo's POV(Awake)**_

The rays of light disturbed my slumber. It's already morning? I tried to stretch my limbs but something was in the way. I slowly opened my eyes and came face to face with an asleep figure. After focusing for a while, it turned out to be Kennen. He seemed so peaceful and adorable just laying on me. ON ME? I twisted my head to the side and saw Kennen's limbs laying on top of mine. He felt so warm, so furry, and looked so cute. Before I knew what I was doing, my lips were pressed gently on his. His lips felt so smooth and soft, I could just stay there forever.

Then all of a sudden, he shifted his body weight towards my right side. Oh no! Was he waking up? How will I explain this to him? He continued snoring. Whew. I managed to avoid another awkward situation. Despite that, I had another problem. I can't get up. He's surprisingly heavy for such a small stature. Maybe he packed some muscles underneath his clothes. Hehe. He's still asleep, he won't notice. Since he freed my left hand from his weight, I slipped it under his shirt and let it roam. Sure enough, I felt some hard abs. Oooh, wouldn't they make him look so dreamy and sexy.

* RRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG*

"I'M INNOCENT!" I screamed loudly, reacting to the sudden shrill of an alarm. Kennen jerked in shock, kicking me against the wall while falling off the bed. "Oww!" He exclaimed, landing on the floor with a sharp thud. My back also got hit pretty hard. I started rubbing the sore parts of it when Kennen picked himself off the ground, his face warped with fury. "What the hell was that for?" He shouted, but before I could open my mouth, he continued his rage. "Give me one good reason why I should never let you sleep next to me again!"

"Sorry. I was having another dream when your alarm clock startled me." I lied with an apologetic tone. I had never seen this scary side of Kennen before, so what if he found out I was molesting him? He might even kill me! Kennen's breathing slowly calmed down but his fists were still clenched. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths for a moment before he spoke. "Well, I guess it was my fault that I forgot to deactivate my alarm clock before going to bed." It was still ringing. He went over to his luggage and rummaged through it until he found the cause of this eventful morning and switched it off. "Let's just forget about this incident, ok?" He said with a smile. I nodded.

_**Kennen's POV**_

Teemo really pissed me off. I like to sleep as much as I can and wake up naturally or by my alarm clock but he freakin screamed at me like a lunatic. The only reason why I let this slide was because he looked afraid. Of me. He was shivering in fear. It reminded me of last night, when he was shaking and whimpering over me leaving him. I don't want him to feel sad anymore. Not because of me. Not because of anything. I will be there for him, and he won't turn to me if I appear scary to him.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"Starving. But instead of going to the cafeteria, why not I make us breakfast instead? It's the least I could do to make up for this." He said that last part in a softer voice. He still thinks it's his fault. Technically, it was, but I don't want this to affect our friendship. I grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. They were so enchanting and beautiful.

"I said forget about this. You don't owe me anything." I told him before straightening up. "Breakfast at your place sounds awesome. Just let me get ready and you can go prepare breakfast first." His face immediately brightened up, and I pulled him into another hug. Teemo never seemed to smell bad, and I loved his flowery scent that must have been his shampoo. He got off the bed and zipped out of my room. He enjoyed cooking ever since we were young, and I enjoyed eating the results. His cooking was the best I have ever eaten, second only to Akali's.

Since Teemo was gone, I stripped out of my clothing and, with my huge bottle of shampoo in hand, walked into the bathroom. Being a yordle kinda sucked cos you will have to use a shit ton of shampoo to wash your entire body. I started whistling to one of Sona's tunes as the warm water ran over me.

_**Teemo's POV**_

This was my chance to redeem myself. I went back to my room and thought through what Kennen loved to eat when we were younger. Ah, yes! Omelettes and mushrooms. I caught him eating them almost every time I went to his house in the morning. I shall make him the best mushroom omelettes he has ever eaten before. I got my frying pan out and pulled out a drawer that contained a wide variety of spices and liquids. Unlike most champions, I actually used my kitchen and thus I asked the summoners if I could have this installed, which they generously allowed. After turning on the stove and drizzling oil on the pan, I opened the fridge to get the eggs and NON-poisonous mushrooms(why will I try to kill my friend with my other kind of fungus?).

Cracking the eggs into a mixing bowl, I added the mushrooms before mixing them together and pouring them into the frying pan. The sizzling was like music to my ears. I grabbed a pinch of salt and pepper and sprinkled them onto the masterpiece. To me, cooking was like an art, so I put my best in it, which probably explains why Kennen likes mine so much. Even plating them needs careful movements. After cutting the omelette into half with my spatula, I scooped the halves onto two plates and placed them on the dining table.

Almost on cue, there was a knocking on the door. "Coming!" I opened the door and saw Kennen dressed in plain clothes. Seeing this brought a sense of nostalgia. The last time I saw him wearing anything other than his ninja clothing was many years ago. "Mmm...I can smell your heavenly food from outside your door. Haven't smelt that in awhile." He began.

"Yeah. But I think I need to shower first though. I must smell awful compared to the food, heh?"

"Nah. You don't need to. You smell great too." Hearing this made me blush. He just complimented me in such a nice way, like a lover. He also blushed too, realising his mistake maybe? If only it wasn't a mistake…

"Gonna let me in?" We must have stood there for quite a while. My bad.

"Of course." I stepped aside to let him. We both sat down at the dining table. Kennen started digging in before I even picked up my cutlery. "Wow! Your cooking never ceases to amaze me." He declared. "This mushrooms are the best. Where did you get these? They can't be from any shop I've been to."

"I hand-picked those myself."

"No wonder!" He shoveled another bite in. We spent most of the breakfast eating silently, until I brought up possible plans for today.

"Kennen, wanna go to the pond today? It's quite hot so it would be a nice way to cool off."

"Why not?" He agreed. Honestly, I didn't really know what to do since I brought him to pretty much every building around. After finishing our breakfast, I dumped the dishes in the sink and left my room with Kennen.

Upon reaching the pond, I was surprised to see other yordles hanging out there. Once again, Veigar wasn't around but it was better this way anyway. Ziggs and Rumble were splashing water at each other (**Read 'Aria of Isolation' for another story about this pairing)**. And at one side of the pond was Tristana. She was just relaxing there until she saw me and Kennen.

"Hey! Teemo! How are you?" She asked. The bikini she was wearing looked weird on her, especially when she was usually wearing a uniform with bullets strapped to her side.

"I'm fine. Have you met Kennen?"

"Never met him before. But you always talked about him while we were on missions so I guess he is quite a special person to you." Special indeed. But not what I want Kennen to hear right now! I turned to him and he glanced at me strangely. Why does Tristana have to be such a loud person? Then Ziggs shouted from the pond. "Yo, lovebirds! Gonna get into the pond?" Everyone still believes that me and Tristana have a thing going. It's so irritating.

"Teemo. Are you and Tristana really a couple?" Kennen asked. Although he sounded like he was joking, his body language said otherwise. His ears drooped and his hands were fidgety. Does he like me back? I think there were enough signals that he might love me back. Even though I was dreaming last night, I swear I felt lips on mine. There is only one way to find out.

I pulled him into an embrace, my arms around his neck, and planted my lips firmly on his. This was a risky decision. Would he reject me? His actions said no. Instead of resisting, he too put his arms around me, pushing his lips onto mine and even moaning into it. Nothing else seemed to matter around us. The kiss lasted for an eternity, before we finally parted our lips.

"I love you,Kennen"

"I love you too, Teemo."

**Author Notes: I spent about more than 4 whole hours writing this chapter. Dang. I was so into it that I didn't even realise how much time I spent. Once again, reviews will be greatly appreciated and have a great day/night!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Notes: I'll just say it. I was too damn lazy to write another chapter before semester started, mainly because I got this time-based IP boost for my acc so I was trying to use it as much as I could. For those who wanted to know, I play on the Singapore server so sorry to disappoint the majority of my readers who wanted to play a match with me.(Refer to my bio for more info about me) Sidetracking a little, I main the Marksman role and I'm Silver 5(casual gamer). When I looked at chapter 8's ending, I feel that I kinda rushed their confession for each other but like I said in the notes, I had been writing for more than four hours so I was desperate for sleep. Maybe I will rewrite it some other time when I feel like it. Anyway, here is Chapter 9.**

_**Kennen's POV**_

Teemo loves me back! Oh my gosh! All these years of waiting for the right moment to confess my love for him, and he does it to me instead. This feels like a dream, but I don't want to wake up. He gave me a shock when that dude in the pond called him and that girl 'lovebirds'. I thought I had lost my chance to be with him, the person I loved so dearly. But Teemo proved me wrong. The kiss was so sudden, yet so lovely. Then I realised that there were other yordles around. Tristana just sat there, mouth wide open in shock. The other two guys in the pool started cheering for us.

"You go, Teemo!" The blue-haired one shouted. I looked back at Teemo, who was blushing and facing the ground. He looked so cute, but I must save him from this embarrassment. I grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the pond. Once we exited the pond, we sat down at one of the many benches around the Institute.

"So, you love me, eh." I began.

"Yes. With all my heart." He grabbed hold of my hands with and just looked intently into my eyes. That gaze just melted me there and then. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his gently, moaning softly into his. He too moaned back. His tongue squeezed between my lips, demanding entrance which I allowed. Our tongues fought a battle for dominance inside my mouth, neither side willing to let the other win. Without breaking the kiss, I moved my hands towards chest and started caressing it. Before I knew it, I was picking at the button when Teemo jerked backwards, stopping the moment and letting a trail of our saliva drip from our mouths.

"I...I don't think I'm ready for that yet." He bent over and rested his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped together and looked at the ground. "I mean, I do want to do it, but we haven't even had a date yet."

"I understand. I just got carried away." I rested my head against his shoulder. "I would like a date, but I don't know any places around here that can suffice for a date." Instantly, his head shot up.

"I know a place actually." His eyes stared off into space.

"Where?"

"It will be a secret. Just wait until this evening and I'll come get you at your room." He stood up and ran off, leaving me seated at the bench thinking about the 'secret place'.

What is he up to?

_**Teemo's POV**_

I got the perfect area to bring Kennen. The area that only I know of. But first, I will need to get some food ready. Can't have Kennen hungry during our date. I can't cook now because I got to do something else. A nice thing about the cafeteria is that champions can actually order any food that they desire to be sent to their room but most don't because they want to socialise there. Even I don't usually eat at the cafeteria, preferring to eat in solitude. But, recently, I've been curious about whether they do special meals like picnics and this date would be a perfect chance to ask. Eventually, I reached the glass doors that marked the entrance and I stepped through them. I momentarily stopped to enjoy the cool air-conditioning before I walked up to the counter that was next to the entrance. An angel with tainted, black wings and a dark vibe emitting from her peered over the desk, but her voice was gentle and sweet, when she wanted it to be.

"Hey there, Teemo! Coming for your usual?" Morgana spoke. Just like me, she loved cooking and occasionally volunteered her services here at the kitchen.

"Not today, Morg. I came to ask you something. Do you do picnic baskets?"

"Of course we can. Who's the lucky girl? I bet it's Tristana,isn't it" She replied with a smirk.

"No. In fact, my date is a guy."

"Oh, I didn't know that you swung that way. Anyway, what do you want inside the basket?" I didn't think this far. Damn.

"I'm not sure. I forgot to think over that. Well, he likes mushrooms and omelettes. And, erm… he can't stand anything spicy. Maybe something sweet would be nice. Is that enough info?"

"Hmm...I can imagine something. Yes! I got the menu planned out already. It will be sent to your room soon." She disappeared from the desk and went off to the kitchen. That settles food. Now, location. I should go scout out the area first before I bring Kennen there. Wouldn't want him to be attacked by a bear on our first ever date. I scampered off to my room, going to get the stuff ready.

_**Kennen's POV**_

The day seemed to pass so agonisingly slowly. Without Teemo around, I had nothing in mind to do. After he ran off, I decided to go back to the pond. Surprisingly, the yordles from just now were gone. The place was deserted, or so I thought. I saw some movements coming from the pond. Was it one of those yordles again? A blue head stuck out of the water, followed by the rest of the body. It was Fizz!

"Hey, Kennen! Wassup?"

"Nothing really. Just thought I'd come down here for awhile." I didn't want to let everyone know about me and Teemo yet. Especially someone I just met yesterday.

"If that's the case, wanna come to my home?" Home? Where is it?

"Sure. I have nothing better to do anyway." Instantly, he took my hand and dragged me towards the pond. "What are you doing?" I tried to resist his pull, but he was strangely strong. He dived in with me in tow and I closed my eyes instinctively, thinking a wall of water would hit me. Instead, I felt nothing around my face. I opened my eyes slowly and saw some sort of barrier was surrounding my head, almost like a bubble. Fizz was swimming effortlessly through the water, pulling me along. All around me, the pond seemed a lot cooler than the surface showed. It was much deeper than I thought, maybe about 10 metres deep? Fishes swam by us gracefully. Plants waved about in some sort of current. We approached a large rock structure that had a hole that could barely fit a yordle, and Fizz pulled me into it. The bubble around my head burst right when I fell on a hard, cold floor.

"Ow!" I landed on my butt with a thud.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to say." He stared at me as I got up from the floor, rubbing my sore butt. I looked back from where we came from and I was mystified. The pond water was being held back by some kind of invisible wall.

"Woah. How did you do that?" I reached out my hand to touch the water.

"By magic, of course. I used the same one for that bubble over your head since you can't breathe underwater like I can." He finished off that sentence with his right hand thumb pointed at his chest. "Anyway, this is my home." I turned back towards Fizz and saw that his home wasn't fantastic. All he had was a bed that was made up of some kind of coral. I expected some cooler stuff but that was it.

"So, nothing else?" I surveyed around me in a 360 angle but nothing else could be seen.

"Yup. I only come here to sleep." Wow. "You wanna try sleeping on my bed?" I glanced at it again. It looked like a rock. But I learnt that you should judge things merely by appearance, so I nodded. I walked over to the bed and proceeded to lie down on it.

"Damn. It's so comfortable." It felt like one of those expensive waterbeds, where the bed would adjust to your posture

"I know right." He replied. My eyelids suddenly became very heavy, and the world went black.

_**Kennen's POV(After his nap)**_

I woke up to the sound of someone snoring. Peering downward, I noticed that Fizz fell asleep on my stomach. Ahh, that was a good nap. Wait a sec… What time was it? It was hard to tell from inside the cave, since we were underwater and all but shit! My date with Teemo! I shoved Fizz off me and ran towards the wall that was holding back the water. Fizz just swam into it just now, so maybe I can swim out of it too. Sure enough, my hand penetrated the wall easily, but without Fizz awake, I won't have the bubble around my head. Nevermind, it's only 10 metres. I dived into the water and it felt freezing cold. The bubble probably protected me from the temperature as well. I swam towards the surface and as I broke through it, I was relieved to see that the sun was still over the horizon. I still had time to get myself ready. I sprinted towards my room, ignoring the amount of water I was dripping all the way there.

_**Half an hour later(Yeah, I'm too lazy to write Kennen's shower)**_

There was a knocking on the door. And just in time too. I managed to get myself into a plain, purple shirt and blue jeans. I checked myself in the mirror once more before I opened the door. My beloved stood there, sporting in a dark green shirt that read 'PENTAKILL' on the front with a basket in hand.

"What's the basket for?" I questioned.

"You'll see in a moment. Come with me." I closed the door and held his free hand as he escorted me to the mysterious location.

We arrived at a building that read 'Transportation' on the front. When we entered the building, there were many doors that had plaques over them that read their destinations. Teemo brought me to one that read 'Kumungu'. He went over to a panel and mashed a few buttons before a brilliant ray of light burst from the door. I shielded my eyes in the sudden brightness but Teemo was unfazed. Obviously, he had done this before. He held onto my hand and pulled me into the light. The familiar feeling of going through a cold sheet of water hit me again.

The sound of crickets chirping. The soft wind blowing through my fur. We emerged in a clearing at the edge of a forest. The nostalgia hit me immediately. Those times when we played those games so freely. Teemo placed the basket on the ground.

"This basket contains a picnic I got from the cafeteria." He began.

"Oh. I see. I haven't had a picnic in forever." Last time I had one was with Teemo when we were with our parents.

"I made a right move then. Let's see what's inside." He opened up the basket and it revealed a plastic sheet with red and white squares checkered on it. After Teemo removed and spread it out on the ground, I peered back into the basket and found boxes of various sorts of food, ranging from soups and salads to cakes and macroons! I laid them out on the sheet.

"Before you start eating, look at the sky." Teemo said. I obeyed and what I saw amazed me. I had never seen such a beautiful sunset before. As the sun set below the horizon, I could see the stars appearing already in the night sky. A wonderful mix of day and night, in perfect balance. Both of us sat down on the sheet, next to each other.

"Where are the rest of the cutlery?" Teemo stuck his head inside the basket. I giggled at how funny he looked. "All I can find is one spoon and one fork."

"I don't think it matters. Look here." I picked up the fork and stabbed some salad on it. As Teemo looked at me, I raised the fork to his mouth. With a grin on his face, he opened his mouth and ate it.

"Wow! It's fantastic!"

"Really?" I was going to feed myself when Teemo grabbed the fork out of my hand.

"Allow me." He did the same as I did and fed me. A burst of citrus and berries filled my mouth.

"So, I guess we need some conversation on a date. So I'll start." Teemo began. "Erm… when did you fall in love with me?"

"Hm… I suppose since we were young." Teemo laughed when I said that, jokingly posing like a supermodel at a photo shoot**(I learnt this phrase from Soojimasu). **

"I didn't know I was such a stud to you for so long." He replied.

"It wasn't your looks that appealed to me, but I must say you look attractive now though." I smirked. He blushed in response. "It's your qualities that did. You were so caring, so loving, so fun to be around and very intelligent. I guess that made me like you more and more over the years. When I left for the Order, it was a difficult decision I had to make and since I didn't know where I stood in your love life, I pursued the Order. But now I know." I emphasised on the last part to seem more romantic. "Now how about you? How long have you loved the Heart of the Tempest?" I used my title to sound funny, successfully eliciting laughter from Teemo. His laugh was just the most adorable thing I've heard.

"Well, unlike you, I only knew I loved you last night, in a dream. After you left me, I left extremely lonely and despite making a strong friendship with Tristana, it just wasn't the same as ours. That's when I knew." After a while of feeding each other, I had an idea.

"Teemo, put down the spoon. I wanna try something." He obeyed without question. I shoveled some mashed potatoes into my mouth and wrapped my hands around Teemo's head, pulling him into a kiss. He was stunned at first, but after awhile, he understood and took the food in my mouth.

"Wow, the kiss felt so good." He said. We did this with the rest of our food, kissing each other as we took a mouthful. After we finished eating, I leaned against Teemo's shoulder. It felt so nice to lie against him. Then a shooting star flew through the sky.

"Teemo, quick, make a wish!" It was fun to believe in this kind of stuff. "It works best if you say it out loud." He smiled at me and, in perfect sync, we both made our wishes that were identical after all.

"I wish that we can be together forever!" We looked at each other and kissed.

**Author Notes: I'm so tired… It's 3 am in the morning...Fizz's part in the plot will hopefully be made clear soon if I can figure it out. Once again, reviews are nice and have a great day/night!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Notes: It's been a while since I wrote in the afternoon, and I'm only able to write this chapter since I've no homework to do. I read my Chapter 9 and realised that I made a few errors in the sentences so I'm sorry. I was really tired at that time and my laptop checks spelling but not common sense. I'm gonna try adding yaoi in this chapter, so for those who don't like yaoi, too bad. This chapter will help with the progression of their relationship.**

_**Kennen's POV**_

We stayed at the clearing for another hour, with me resting against his shoulders and enjoying his warm breath on my neck. Teemo occasionally ran his fingers through my fur as we watched the night sky. Being in each other's presence was comforting. Of course, all good things had to come to an end.

"We really should be getting back to the Institute." I spoke. "As much as I would love to spend the night here, it is getting quite cold." I shivered to emphasize my point.

"I agree." I raised my head up so Teemo could stand, and we threw the empty containers back into the basket, followed by rolling up the sheet and dumping it in. I watched as Teemo somehow conjured the portal back and we entered.

When we got back to the Bandle City Department, I thought of a way to make the night last longer.

"Teemo, want me to stay in your room tonight? Then, if you have another of your nightmares, you don't need to come to my room." I smiled up at his adorable face as he pondered over this.

"Alright. But no funny business, ok?" I nodded reluctantly. I really wanted to do it with him. Just like any other male yordle, I do get horny sometimes and this was one of those times. How can I get him in the mood?

As we entered his room, my mind was rushing through as many tactics as I could to make Teemo mine. I slipped my shirt off in front of him, giving him a good view of my sculpted torso. Hard training at the Kinkou Temple rewarded me with some cool abs that didn't make me look like a bodybuilder, but still maintaining my slender frame. Doing this made Teemo stare at me lustily for a solid 5 seconds, before he started blushing and turning away. Perfect!

"I prefer sleeping without a shirt. It's more comfortable that way." I lied. As I went to fold the blankets over as if I was going to get into his bed, I moved my rump up towards his direction. Turning around to check for Teemo's reaction, I heard a shuffle as he resumed changing into his nightclothes. A devious smile crept along my face. This was going along nicely. Now to just seal the deal.

I strolled up behind him quietly and pulled him into an embrace, rubbing my arms around his bare torso and giving him a kiss on his neck. This surprise move made him shudder, almost making him drop his clothes from his hands.

"You don't have to wear that, ya know? Come and join me on the bed?" This drove him over the edge.

He spun around and smashed his lips against mine, wrapping his arms around me. Our creme-coloured furs meshed together, causing us to join as one. All I could do was to close my eyes and enjoy his warmth as I let his hands trail down my back and give my rump a squeeze. Doing this made us both moan into the kiss. My tongue poked at his mouth, demanding entrance which he graciously allowed. This started a power for dominance inside it, fighting to get on top of the other. After keeping it up for about a minute, our heads separated, leaving a trail of saliva between us as we tried to catch our breaths.

My hands weren't standing still though, and they moved to the front of Teemo's shorts and slowly slipped them off together with his underwear. His member was already hardening a every second, pulsating with his every breath and dripping conspicuous amounts of precum onto the floor,until it reached an impressive length of 5 inches. I got on my knees and ran an experimental lick from the base to the tip, successfully eliciting a soft moan from Teemo. I had never done this before, so I cautiously took it into my mouth, not wanting to hurt my love. Inch by inch, I slid it in, swirling my tongue on the tip and around it. I was surprised by how I managed to get the full length in without gagging, so I used my 'ability' to my advantage as I sucked at his dick, swallowing the sweet and tangy precum.

"Damn! Kennen, how arr.. yoo soo goood at this?" He gasped with every motion. He leaned against the bed, one hand on his chest, rising and falling with every breath, while the other was holding onto my head, guiding my head. An idea ran through my head. I momentarily stopped the blowjob to coat my middle finger with the mixture of saliva and pre from Teemo's dick and moved it to Teemo's rump. By mere luck, it managed to go up his tight pucker and I slid it in and out, making him moan even louder. Everytime I breathed through my nose, I could smell the musky scent of manliness in the air. Before long, Teemo's breathing hastened and his muscles around my middle finger tightened, releasing his climax into my maw. I swallowed his first wave impatiently, savouring the salty taste of it. However, not expecting more pulses, I lifted my face off it, until I realised my mistake. I closed my eyes and more loads shot at me, coating my face in Teemo's thick bodily fluids. After a few more shots, his dick slowly came to a rest, leaving me stunned at how much cum there was on my complexion, it was dripping down my chin and onto Teemo's thighs. I removed my finger from his ass to wipe my face until he grabbed my wrists.

"Let me get that for you." He grinned as stuck out his tongue to lick his cum off my face, the roughness of it sending chills of pleasure down to my member. I could feel it twitching in my pants, making me realise that I hadn't gotten off yet. After letting Teemo finishing licking what he could off, I began loosening my shorts. Teemo took this as a signal that I wanted the same treatment I gave him, so he was about to get on the floor, leaning forward, until I shoved him onto his back on the bed.

"I'm gonna give it to you the other way." I smirked. He immediately understood and made himself comfortable on the bed as I finished removing my shorts and underwear, revealing to him my fully erected 6 inch rod that I was going to impale him with. Just like him, it was dripping large amounts of pre onto the floor. I thought about cleaning it up later but I instantly dismissed that thought. Back on my knees, I spread his ass cheeks apart with my hands, revealing the brown pucker that I had molested earlier. Unsure how it was going to taste like, I gave it a short lick, only to be surprised by the salty taste of precum. My finger did the trick nicely. I stuck my tongue back in to give a longer, broad lick, elicting another moan from Teemo. I looked back up at his dick, just to see it slowly becoming hard again. He must have been as horny as me. I got back up on my feet.

"I'm gonna take this slowly, ok? I don't want to hurt you." He whispered softly next to his ears.

"Alright." His ass was shivering in anticipation. I aimed my dick carefully and slid it slowly. An immense amount of warmth and tightness surrounded my member, shooting jolts of pleasure up my body. It slid in smoothly with the mixture of my saliva plus both our pre, but I was still worried.

"Can you handle it, Teemo?" His face showed a pained expression, almost like that eventful night… Suddenly, he broke into a smile, moaning quite loudly again.

"It feels sooo gooood." He moaned. He looked so cute.

"Your moans sound so adorable. It's the most adorable thing I've ever heard." I replied. I continued sliding myself in until I reached the hilt, fully enjoying the warmth of his ass around the entirety of my dick. I kept doing this slow motion of fucking Teemo until I could be sure whether or not he could take it until…

"FUCK ME UNTIL I CAN'T FUCKING WALK!" These words shocked me. I had never heard this side of him before.

"COME ON. SHOW ME HOW YORDLE YOU ARE! OR ARE YOU A PUSSY LIKE EVERYONE THOUGHT?" A wave of anger swirled over me. Was he trying to piss me off again? Whatever his reasons were, it was working. I pumped in and out of him at a faster pace. My breathing was quickening and both of our bodies were drenched in sweat. This sudden change in motion shut Teemo up and he used one hand to grip the bed, the other pumping his erect manhood. It was dripping so much precum still. Our moans were synced with each other and my hands gripped onto his sides tightly.

"I'M GONNA BLOW!" He screamed, before his dick throbbed uncontrollably and cummed for the second time. Just like his 1st load, it splashed semen out in massive shots, wetting our sweaty bodies with rope after rope of sticky fluids, making the room smell even more of musk. During his climax, he tightened around my dick so much that he pushed my euphoria to intense levels, driving me over the limit. I ejaculated everything inside him, filling him up completely but there was so much cum, that it started cascading out of his ass and dripping onto the floor. I thrusted a couple more times to ensure that I orgasmed everything, pushing more cum out of his ass, before finally collapsing on his chest, splashing the cum on our chests onto the bed. We lay on our sides and cuddled in the aftermath of what just occurred, intertwining our limbs together and resting on the bed. After taking short breaths to recover, we brought our lips together again, kissing for a short moment before parting them to say:

"I love you." And then he rested his head on my cum-splattered chest and we fell into slumber.

**Author Notes: Personally, I've been waiting for the right chance to write this part for forever. I always wanted to try writing a sex scene and I think I got it. Reviews for this chapter would especially be appreciated and have a great day/night!**


	11. Just a heads-up

**Author Notes: For those who expected this to be another chapter, I'm very sorry. I just can't write another chapter yet cos I've got way too many things to do this week, especially since I'm going away for a rugby trip for the next week. To make up for it however, I'm going to write here stuff I didn't write in my bio and my plan for the future chapter.**

**I'm going to surprise you. I'm actually a millenia baby(Born in 2000)! So if you can calculate, I'm in fact turning 15 this year. I didn't mention this earlier since I wanted to really test my writing skills and to not be biased or anything as such and the reviews I've been getting are good. I didn't plan to continue writing fanfictions but now I'm really into it so expect more to come! On the topic of reviews, I always get excited when my email shows a review. Whether good or bad, I would appreciate any constructive reviews that can help to improve my future stories/chapters but just simple good reviews are fine too. **

**As for writing, for those who are curious, I haven't really planned for any of my chapters for 'Trials of Love'. I simply get my laptop, sit down on my bed and begin writing a chapter. But for chapter 11, I've been thinking over it a lot and I want to include a song that can be played for the moment. Here is the link:**** watch?v=lmyafsfRZcI**** . I chose this song mainly for its chorus and you can see why in the chapter. I will post it again at the part required and it's awesome.**

**So yeah, here is a heads up for those following my story. Once again, I sincerely apologise for not getting another chapter out. Gotta go do my homework now...**


	12. Chapter 11

**Author notes: Once again, I sincerely apologise for not posting chapters. I've been having a ton of homework to catch up on and rugby training is getting any easier. In fact, tomorrow I got yet another rugby match. Even as I write this, I just want to lay back and watch youtube videos but since its my free time, I thought I'd sacrifice Keyori videos(Honestly, check him out for the funniest LoL videos) and write this chapter. I plan to make it short so that I can go to bed early. After reading Soojimasu's review, I reflected on my past chapters and thought how I could improve them without spending too much time planning and then it hit me. My mobile phone is practically a part of me so whenever I suddenly get an idea for my next chapters, I quickly jot it down into my memo. So for once, I'm writing a well thought-out chapter. Btw, what would you guys want for my next story? I want to write a Gnar story but I can't decide who will be his mate so can you guys post in the reviews who you want with him? Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

_**Kennen's POV**_

He always seemed adorable, no matter the situation. Just lying next to him, listening to his soft breaths as his chest rose and fell in sync, must be the perfect way to wake up. I can't remember the last time I woke up like this, with me lying on my left side and Teemo lying on his right side, facing each other. The blanket we were under was soiled from last night's shenanigans, its sticky texture and musky smell a burning reminder. Surprisingly, despite being soaked in bodily fluids last night, our furs seemed to have dried overnight, even making them shine in the morning light. Resting my head on Teemo's chest, I took in a deep breath as I relaxed in the warmth of his fur, smelling his natural scent of earth amidst the strong stench of cum. My hands moved to his head, running them through the creamy hair. His body then started shifting around, indicating that he was about to get up.

Time to give him a good wake-me-up!

**Author notes: Like I said, this will be short. I really wanted to write longer but it's already late and my rugby games are in the morning so yeah, time to sleep. Once again, don't forget to review what you guys want in a Gnar x ? story and have a great day/night!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Author Notes: I have finally finished all of my homework and at long last, I am FREE! For the next 2 hours anyway. This chapter is gonna be longer than the last one cos I really wanna write it. Everytime I finish a chapter, I feel enlightened for some funny reason. I got 1 review from my previous chapter about a gnar x alistar story and I think that's a great idea! Don't know who the guy is but whoever you are, thanks! Here is the next chapter!**

_**Third person's POV**_

Teemo slowly stirred from his deep slumber. His eyes slowly fluttered open. Still adjusting to the brightness, he let out a yawn as he stretched out his tight body.

"Had a good sleep?" Kennen asked him softly, sitting up straight. Teemo started rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah. You know, I had a dream that we had wonderful sex. You gave me a blowjob, and then you fucked me, before we... WHAT THE HECK!" His eyes stared in shock at Kennen's bare chest. In response, he ran his hand through the fur on Teemo's head.

"Did you enjoy it?" He smirked, a huge grin emerging from his face. Still in disbelief, Teemo slowly raised the blanket, only to be hit by the smell of pre and semen. Their lower bodies were still soaked in the stuff and upon glancing at their naked selves, Teemo threw his head back onto the pillow, covering his face in it, trying to somehow block this out.

"Why are you acting like that, huh? You sounded like you enjoyed it last night~"

"Sha up…" His voice muffled in the pillow.

"You were like 'Fuck me, Kennen~' and 'Keep it up, ohhh~'" Kennen kept barraging him cheekily.

"I said SHUT UP!" Teemo slammed the pillow at his face. Kennen was still giggling.

"Come on. You can't possibly be mad at me." He removed the pillow from his face.

"It's just… we had sex." Teemo's face softened up. "Doesn't it seem strange? Like, I'm yours forever." He looked straight up at his mate.

"Hehe. You make that sound like a bad thing." Kennen leaned onto his shoulder, rubbing his head against it. "You haven't marked me yet, though."

"Well, lemme change that then." Teemo replied, grinning from ear to ear.

_**Kennen's POV**_

Without hesitation, I threw off the blanket and shifted my head above his cock, moving us into a 69 position with my butt in front of Teemo's face. Despite his two orgasms last night, his member still looked ready for more, oozing precum from the tip and creating a small pool of it at the base. Taking in one deep breath, I swallowed the entire length, already used to it. My nose stopped short of his crotch, its musky scent sending me high on euphoria. A burst of saltiness lit up my tastebuds, and I proceeded to suck on it, treating it like a lollipop. Just like last night, I bobbed my head up and down, swirling my tongue around the tip occasionally, wetting the hard meat with my saliva. A soft murr escaped from Teemo's throat, approving of my actions.

Suddenly, I felt something moist and warm digging its way into my ass, I momentarily stopped to turn, just to see my lover eating out of my ass. For each lick he did, a shiver of pleasure shot up my spine. My dick pulsated with every motion, slowly getting erected and dripping pre onto Teemo's chest. I resumed the blowjob, sucking hungrily at his cock. Before long, his dick started shaking uncontrollably, his thigh muscles tensing up, indicating the near arrival of his climax.

And that's when I stopped. I wiped my lips of the pre before my face got slapped by Teemo's dick.

"Why did you stop?" Teemo moaned, he tried to get me to continue sucking on him, humping his dick towards my face.

"You forgot already? I want you to cum inside me." I got off him and before he could get up, I shoved him back down.

"Let me do the honors." I said seductively, trailing my hand down his chest. I stood up on the bed before squatting down on Teemo's fully erected cock. The tip went in with a "plop" sound and a wave of pain flowed over me. Not wanting to show him the pain, I faced towards the ceiling, biting my bottom lip to hold back my groans. This was instantly made easier as the pain was replaced with pleasure, and I wasn't the only one enjoying it.

"Ah, Kennen... So… tight." He barely managed to gasp out. I repositioned myself by moving my hands behind me, giving Teemo a full view of my unmentionables. Slowly, I lowered my ass further down his cock, feeling its warm, whole length penetrating me. So this is what Teemo must have felt yesterday. I would have switched to bottom anyday if I knew it felt this good. Pleasure flowed over me wave after wave, making my dick spurt out more pre onto Teemo's chest.

After sitting on him for a moment to get both of us used to this, it was time for the real thing. I began humping up and down, getting into the rhythm of raising my ass before crashing back down into his crotch. My dick flopped around freely, spraying my pre all over the place. Teemo also started thrusting upwards to meet my crashing, making both of us moan in bliss. He kept hitting my sweet spot, each time making my moan louder and louder. Even if someone were to walk in on us, I think we wouldn't even have cared. All I wanted was for Teemo to cum inside me, and I was doing everything I could to have it. At last, I could feel Teemo's dick vibrating once more, and I came crashing back down to meet it. A hot, gooey feeling travelled up my ass, making me climax as well. My dick shot jizz straight onto Teemo's face, rope after rope coating him with the white, sticky seed. As it slowly became flaccid, its load created a trail of semen down towards it. My hands suddenly felt some hot liquid too and I looked down to see Teemo's cum had come out of my ass and onto the linen. I continued to milk him of everything nonetheless and after making sure nothing remained, I shifted myself off him, hearing another 'plop' sound.

I crawled up next to him, our bodies soaked in sweat and bodily fluids of the afterglow, glimmering in the sunlight. Pulling him into an embrace, my arms wrapped around his back, I could hear our breaths were short and fast, my cum on him rubbing onto me.

"Let me get that." I said, licking off my own semen from his face. It tasted quite sweet, with a somewhat bitter aftertaste. Teemo smiled, before putting his hand behind my head and pushing us together. Our lips still had cum on them, but that only made the kiss better. We separated after a while, gasping from the whole thing.

"So, now I'm yours forever. Nothing can be done to change that. What now?"

"I'm up for a shower. Care to join me?" I knew what he was planning.

"Alright!"

**Author Notes: Whew! That took 3 hours. Now I gotta do some studying now. I don't plan to make this story completely about sex. I might make some mistakes since I don't have time to re-read this so please ignore them if you can. Reviews will be appreciated and have a great day/night!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Author Notes: I just got dropped from the competition team… But on the bright side, I have more time to spend on LoL and of course, FF. I might make Teemo seem quite unreasonable but you'll see, maybe? I regret not giving them enough speech and now it is too late to change that, but I can change the future chapters with that in mind. **

_**Kennen's POV**_

We promptly made our way over to the bathroom. Being the neat person I was, my towel was draped carefully over the glass shower door, toiletries arranged in a straight line. As we entered the shower, I realised the reason why it was so spacious inside. Even though we are naturally small, there was still plenty of space. Maybe we could do something other than shower. A powerful stream of warm water hit me right in the face as Teemo turned the shower on.

"Woopsie!" Teemo said jokingly, his face showing that he obviously wasn't. "Let me clean you up properly." He reached down to get my shampoo bottle, jiggling his ass at me as he did so. He then proceeded to squeeze out a thick glob of strawberry scented liquid before lathering it into my head. His hand massaged it into every follicle, rubbing away all of our session from earlier.

"We haven't done this in a while." I moaned as he massaged my back.

"Several years isn't just a while" He replied. When we were younger, before we could go to bed, either my mother or his would remind us to take a bath first. We would then help each other reach the hard-to-reach places in obedience, but that didn't stop us from having fun. In fact, our mothers had to tell us to get out of the shower sometimes because bubbles were our favourite play toys. So absorbed in the memory, I didn't realise that Teemo had moved down towards my member until he started gently pumping at it.

"Gotta stop you there, sweetie." I bent down to his height and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "As much as I want to, we really need to shower." He gave me a pouty face, practically pleading with me.

"Come on. Not even a quick one?"

"Sorry. Maybe next time."

"Ok." He resumed rubbing in the shampoo, and to return the favor, I began doing the same for him. The cold, blood red liquid gleamed in the bathroom lights, almost mesmerising. I spread the shampoo over his head, kneading it softly into his creamy fur. My hand scratched behind his ear, which I knew long ago that was his soft spot, and just like putty, he melted before my gentle touch. He purred softly like a kitten, rubbing his head against my hand, his eyes closed in the sudden pleasure.

"You're so adorable when you do that, you know." I laughed. We kept washing each other like this, me working on his upper body while him my lower body. I even ran my hand over his small pecs, which I presumed that he got from training with the Mothership, making us both moan in utter pleasure. But our shower session had to come to an abrupt end when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I quickly washed off the shampoo before wrapping the towel around my waist. "You can find the other one under the sink. Ignoring the water dripping onto the carpet, I turned the handle. A small figure stood before me, an awkward smile on his face. His tentacles were still dripping wet from his home.

"Fizz?"

**Author Notes: There goes the shower. I forgot to say that this chapter could actually be skipped over but more views this way:). But most of the nearly 2000 views come from my chapter 1. Then the number drops significantly after that. So thanks to all of those who stuck to reading this fanfic. Reviews will be appreciated and have a great day/night!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Author notes: Sorry for not uploading any chapters for a while. All of my free time was invested into my provisionals and I got into Bronze 1 because some idiot soraka thought it would be best to troll in rank and stood still in lane, feeding like siao. Still asked for friendly honors after that. Argh! 8/10 wins isn't fantastic enough to get me back to Silver so I'm gonna have to work my way back up again… Anyway, here is the next instalment you all been waiting for.**

_**Kennen's POV **_

"What are you doing here?" I asked, slightly annoyed by his timing.

"I wanted to see you." He replied, his smile easing up. "Can I come in?"

"Ok." I stepped aside to allow him in and he strolled in. His eyes curiously surveyed my home as he promptly planted his bum on my bed. I followed suit, deliberately sitting on top of my blankets to somehow cover me and Teemo's shenanigans.

"Your house looks nice, and this is comfy." He said, proceeding to bounce up and down on it, making me giggle at how childish he looked.

"Yeah. This is how a house usually looks like when it isn't based underwater." After a while, he stopped bouncing and faced towards his hands, twiddling with his thumbs.

"Erm… why exactly did you come here?" I asked. He simply ignored my question.

"You smell nice." As he said that, he pressed his nose against my neck and took a deep breathe in my fur, sighing as a result. His breath felt cool and the smell of saltiness emitting from him reminded me of Bandle Beach, the hottest weekend place in Bandle City, despite living in the crystal clear pond. Maybe he naturally smells like this. My face turned red at thisaffectionate gesture.

"You still haven't told me why you're here." I gently lifted his head off my shoulder. He still didn't stare directly at my eyes, looking back at his clasped hands.

"Remember that time I kissed you?" He began. It took me some time to recall, but eventually I managed to bring up that strange memory. His lips suddenly being pressed onto mine.

"Yeah. But what are you getting at?" I remained oblivious.

"I really like you. Can't you see that?" Just as he said that, he jumped at me, forcibly smacking his lips onto mine. His hands pushed down my resisting limbs as his tongue prised into my lips. A burst of salinity flooded my mouth. Every movement I made was immediately countered by Fizz's extraordinary strength. My towel loosened under all the sudden motions and my flaccid member shook wildly under the manoeuvre.

"Kennen! Where do I put your towel? I'm not quite su-WHAT THE FUCK?" Teemo's appearance relaxed Fizz's muscles as he faced the source of interruption, enabling me to fling him off and allowing a deep breath to enter my lungs. I quickly sat up to try to explain what had just occurred but the damage had already been done. Despite my many years of training in espionage, Teemo's face was unreadable. So many emotions were present.

Anger. Disappointment. Fear. Sadness. It was almost like looking into a blur of all the books in the Kinkou Temple.

"Teemo, this isn't what it lo-"

"SHUT UP!" The sudden outburst shocked me. His eyes closed tightly. Fists clenched at his sides and he was shivering in fury or despair. "Just...just leave me ALONE! ARRGH!" His hands wrapped around the top of his head before he stormed out of my room.

"TEEMO!" I jumped off my bed and ran past the confused Fizz sprawled on my floor. Teemo had already slammed his door by the time I got out. I sprinted to his door, slamming my palm repeatedly against it. "PLEASE! LISTEN TO ME!" My pleads did not get through to him as I heard a sharp shatter of some kind of glass. Salty tears of frustration flowed freely down my face, matting my fur. My stomach felt as though it was tied in knots and pangs of shuddering wracked my body. A pressure built in my chest and my heart felt as though it would burst with emotion. Eventually, I felt a warm liquid trickling down my palm and I realised that I had cut myself against a splinter on the door. But the stinging pain was nothing compared to the tightness in my chest.

I checked my room again to see if Fizz was still inside but through my tear-blurred vision, I could only see a blue figure rummaging through my stuff. I didn't care. I only wanted Teemo. But I had to leave him alone. That was the only option.

So I ran. Out of the department. Away from everything. I wanted, no, I _needed_ time to consolidate what to do next. I didn't bother to look up as I went.

What should I do now…

**Author notes: Finally, another chapter completed. Now that I just re-read it, I feel horrible that I made them break-up in such a stupid manner. Reviews will be greatly appreciated especially for this rather rough chapter and have a great day/night.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Author notes: My school lets us off early since all we had was a cross country run. The only gaming laptop around here is with my brother so I can't play LoL now. Homework can wait so why not do another chapter? I already have everything planned out anyway.**

_**Kennen's POV**_

I kept running until my legs felt weak. Unable to take another step, I slowly opened my eyes to see that I ended up at the pond. Its serenity might just be the thing I needed. The tree bark felt surprisingly soft and smooth as I slid my way against it down to the ground, hugging my knees close to my chest. Ironically, this very place was the source of all this trouble. And here I am in the vincinity, trying to calm down. My body still bore no clothes whatsoever, so I silently hoped that no one would find me here. Except maybe for the person who did.

"Kennen, is that you?" A soft soothing voice emitted from behind me. I immediately covered my exposed genitals with my hands, shuffling slightly away. A head donning a white hat with a bold red cross appeared round the tree. She started blushing with a pinkish glow to her cheeks. "There isn't anything of yours that I haven't seen before." Akali grinned.

"Oh dear. What's wrong?" Her expression changed when she saw my puffy, red eyes. Sympathy replacing the cheerfulness. I had conflicting thoughts about telling Shen and Akali about my relationship for quite a while now, since relationships can hinder our performance. Everything I did with Teemo looked so wrong, yet it felt so right. But eventually I have to tell them anyway.

And so I did. Right from meeting up with Teemo until now. I purposely left out the action in bed because of kinda obvious reasons. Who wants your family to know about your loss of virginity? Akali listened patiently with every word, nodding now and then to show understanding. Once I finished, she spoke.

"So,you are homosexual?"

"Well...I guess so."

"That explains it." She leaned back against the tree too, leaving me in confusion.

"Huh? Explains what?"

"The way you looked at Shen. Those weren't just curious eyes." She grinned. My face burned with embarrassment.

"I did no such thing!" I tried to defend myself, illiciting a chuckle out of Akali.

"Hehe. I'm just messing with you." Her tone adapted a serious one. "But back to the problem at hand. Let me get this straight. This guy called Teemo became mad at you for kissing another guy?"

"I didn't kiss him. He kissed me even though I didn't want to." Memories of the incident tugged hard at my chest.

"That's outrageous! He didn't even give you a chance to explain yourself! I will go to speak to him myself!" She exclaimed, jumping onto her feet. She always does things head-on without much thought. Better stop her before she does something drastic.

"Please don't hurt him, Akali." I tugged softly at her arm. "I still have feelings for him." This action took its effect instantly, returning the same motherly smile to her face.

"Don't worry. I'll just talk some sense into him." Her tender hand rubbed against the back of my ear, making me purr into it. She began to walk towards the bandle city department but I had a burning question I had been wanting to ask her since she got here.

"Wait!" She turned around to face me. "Why are you wearing that outfit?" It clinged tightly to her flesh and showed off her cleavage, which was totally unlike her.

"They didn't tell you? You, me and Shen have this medical-themed outfits called 'skins'. I'm not too sure myself about its purpose but the summoners told me to wear this and to meet a mummy called Amumu at the 'shop'." Satisfied with her answer, I nodded. She resumed her journey as she walked off into the distance.

Having nothing better to do after clearing up my head, I decided to try something that I've heard was quite fun. Skinny dipping! Nobody seemed to be around and Akali would need some time to talk things over with Teemo. My clothes were in my room but since I didn't see Fizz around here, he's probably still in my room.

I approached the water surface cautiously, making absolutely sure that no one was around me, before I dipped my foot inside the pond. The water was extremely cold at first, but since I got fur, I know that it would be manageable. I slid the rest of my body inside and I dived in, enjoying the cool sensation all over my body. Without Fizz around, I felt so much more freedom as I glided over the colourful fishes scattered around. I've loved swimming since I was a young yordle boy because of the feeling of unlimited movement, moving without constraints. But my fun had to come to a temporary end as my breath felt short. I began swimming to the surface.

All of a sudden, a slimy object wrapped round my waist and forced me back into the water. The sudden tug released what was left of my breath and my lungs felt like they were on fire. My attempts of lashing out at my assailant was futile as it had a formidable strength, pulling me further and further away from the surface, the light fading as the distance grew. If sounds could be heard underwater, I could easily imagine hearing myself whimpering at the pain. Relief finally came in the form of darkness shrouding my vision as I lost consciousness.

**Author notes: I'm glad that I used this time to write this chapter. Immersing myself in writing fiction is just so fun. Reviews are greatly appreciated and have a great day/night!**


End file.
